


Demigod Lance meets Sacrifice Keith

by Junelover14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cults, Demigod!Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance is just as appalled as us, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice!Keith, SeaGod!Lance, Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unwanted Human Sacrifice, human!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junelover14/pseuds/Junelover14
Summary: When the dark finally receded, he came awake to a deep voice panicking.“A fucking Human! They fucking gave me a Human!” The voice scream-muttered to themselves. Mostly repeating this same sentence over and over again. They sounded close to hyperventilating. “Why the Hell would they give me a living person? They don’t even give me living animals!”An hour ago he was thrown from a ship as some kind of fucked up sacrifice for safe travels, and now he was in a fucking box that could only be a jail cell.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 471





	Demigod Lance meets Sacrifice Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that "Lance" is a variation of the name "Lanzo", a Germanic name which was a short form of names that began with "Land". Who would have guessed that our boy of the sea was named after the opposite?

“Oh, Holy Being of the ocean and sky. Please accept this humble offering! May this please you for several years to come!” One of the men raised his gloved fists into the air and started a chant that wasn’t anything Keith could understand. 

Another man, this one without gloves, but wearing the same brown cloak as the others, stepped forward and gripped the rope that held Keith’s wrists together. He yanked the boy up and, before he could catch his balance on shackled feet, the gloveless man shoved with all his strength. Keith’s body was forced headfirst off the ship and into the gray seas below.

There was no time to take a breath before the cold waves swallowed him whole. The sun was down for the day, and the moon had yet to light the skies. There was nothing for Keith to see by but in his panic, he forced his eyes to frantically look for something, anything to save him.

It wasn’t long before the water twisted him around in senseless circles. He couldn’t tell which way the surface was anymore, but still, he fought. He fought the cold of the water stinging his eyes. He fought the ropes holding his arms to his waist. He fought the burning in his lungs as he inevitably sank further under. He never stopped fighting. He was still struggling when the darkness finally claimed him.

* * *

When the dark finally receded, he came awake to a deep voice panicking. 

“A fucking Human! They fucking gave me a Human!” The voice scream-muttered to themselves. Mostly repeating this same sentence over and over again. They sounded close to hyperventilating. “Why the Hell would they give me a living  _ person _ ? They don’t even give me living animals!” They continued. 

Keith could hear feet pacing next to his head. They made a slapping sound as they fell so Keith assumed that whoever was whisper-yelling to themselves were barefooted. 

“Wait--” The pacing abruptly stopped somewhere behind Keith's skull. “You are living, right?” After a moment of tense silence, something poked at the back of his head. A sharp jab that left as soon as he registered the touch. 

Keith wasn’t able to keep the groan-cough from escaping in reply. 

“Oh, thank the Gods!” The voice dramatically gasped in relief. “Hey, Buddy. You awake?” They asked. 

Cover now blown, Keith snapped into movement. He twisted around and clumsily lunged in the general direction of the mystery person. Slamming his shoulders against the person’s stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of them. They both landed with a heavy thud. Unfortunately, Keith’s arms were still tied behind his back and his shackles didn’t allow his ankles to spread more than a foot apart. He had nothing to break his fall. He ended up landing harshly on the other person’s hip bones. The pointy things definitely left bruises on Keith's side. He groaned again. 

“Whoa there!” The voice cried. Arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders and waist. “Easy there, Dude. No need to hurt yourself further.” 

Keith finally looked up and found dark skin and light blue eyes. Under each eye, almost framing the corners, were two blue stripes. They seemed to glow like luminescent jellyfish. Glancing down found him staring at gently curled lips, almost apologetic. 

The mystery person grimaced. “Sorry. Let me get you out of those okay?” He, at least that was Keith’s guess at the moment, guided them both to sitting up and ran his hands down his back to the rope behind him. “Could you shift just a bit for me?” He asked. To Keith's surprise, he sounded just as gentle and apologetic as he looked. He also looked calm. Confident. A far cry from the panicked hysteria from before. 

Keith slowly turned enough for him to see the ties, but made sure to keep an eye on him as he assessed the bindings. 

“Jeez--” He whistled. The sound almost made Keith jump. It was a high pitched note that sounded as if it had to have come from a flute or piano. It was too uniform. The note didn’t dip or waver. Keith had never heard a human make a sound like that. “Kinky little fuckers weren’t they?” The man smirked.

Keith jerked away from him in sudden fright. 

The man yelped in response. “No, no! Stay here. I can’t untie ya if I can’t reach ya, ya know?” He said with that apologetic smile back on his face. Without waiting for Keith to move back or say something in return, he scooted forward and started working on the complex knots. After a bit of useless tugging, he said, “I’m gonna have to cut these, so hold still please.” 

Keith expected him to get up and get a knife or something but instead, the ropes started to loosen around his arms seemingly without him doing anything. Curious now, Keith twisted a little to catch a glimpse at what was happening behind him and almost yelled at the sight of sea blue nails elongated into sharpened blades about three inches long. “What the fuck is--” He flinched away as the nails came forward to cut again at the rope.

“Calm down, please!” The man begged. “I really don’t want to hurt you.” 

Keith sucked in a breath and held it while the man-creature-worked. He only let himself breathe again once the claws were shortened back into regular-sized nails. When the ropes were loose enough Keith shrugged them away and massaged at the rope burns he must have gained from his frantic struggles in the water. 

“There, that part’s off. Now how do we get this one, hm?” The creature wondered to no one in particular. 

Keith looked down at his ankles. His legs were folded awkwardly to the side of him like one would sit if that had on a dress. Right above his thick hiking boots sat heavy steel rings connected to each other with bulky chains. The look of the burdensome things made Keith sigh in resignation. The sigh made him go into a coughing fit that caused his throat to burn anew. He struggled to speak around the pain, “Do you have any lock-pics?” 

The creature, whose hand was raised awkwardly in the air near Keith’s back, grimaced and shrugged. “Maybe. Let me look around. I get all kinds of gifts. Maybe one of the Pirates dropped something like that for me?” He shifted to his, indeed bare, feet and patted down the shiny blue robe he was wearing. “Be right back…” He muttered, lost in thought as he turned to leave the room.

“Wait--” Keith coughed.

The creature glanced back at Keith with a raised eyebrow? “Yes?”

“Name?” He forced past his lips as he continued to cough as if his body didn't realize it could breathe just fine now. 

“Oh!” The creature’s face lit up, almost literally with those marks on his face. “I’m Lanzo, the Demigod of the Caribbean Sea. But you can just call me Lance.” He grinned and gave Keith a deep bow at the waist. Then quite literally spun on one heel in a  pirouette and pranced out of the room. 

* * *

After staring into space after the quite frankly  _ bewildering  _ exit of the strange creature, Keith decided to take the time by himself to get a look at his location. He was in a room made from what looked like palm trees. The brown logs shaped the walls while green leaves interlocked in a woven pattern on the floor beneath him. It felt smooth and soft under Keith’s hands. There weren't any windows built into the walls. The only light came from a few candles gathered together in one of the corners of the room. Other than the candles there wasn’t any furniture. The room was completely empty. Keith shuddered. It felt like a prison cell. A place to dump someone if you didn’t want to deal with them. 

Keith grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up. Walking was hard with the shackles’ limited range of movement, but he managed to circle the room a few times. He ran his hands over the wood and felt around for any secrets he could find. The wood was cold to the touch. Freezing in fact. It made the wet clothes on his body feel warm in comparison. The only opening Keith was able to find was the one for the doorway that Lance had left through. It wasn’t a door with a traditional handle that he was used to but in fact just a rectangular cut into the wall. As if someone had cut a hole and then put the cut out shape back into the wall like a puzzle piece. There was no handle.

Keith started to feel dread claw at his insides. Can he even get out this way? He cursed himself for not watching how Lance opened the door. He was too busy coughing his lungs out to pay much attention. Especially after that sprightly introduction. Tentatively, he pushed on the shape. It didn’t budge. Keith clenched his hands into fists and stepped back a few feet. With the limited range in his legs, he could only awkwardly skip forward, but he managed to build up a good amount of speed as he slammed his body into the rectangular cut out. But all he did was give himself some more bruises. 

He fell against the wall by the door and slid to the ground. His body hurt, his clothes were clinging to his skin uncomfortably, and he had no idea where he was or how he got there. An hour ago he was thrown from a ship as some kind of fucked up sacrifice for safe travels, and now he was in a fucking box that could only be a jail cell. He curled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was shivering in earnest now. His bones clicking together painfully as he shook. He buried his head into his arms in the hopes to conserve body heat. It was all he could do not to cry.

* * *

Lance returned to Keith’s cell with his arms full of random objects. Keith scrambled to his feet when he saw the door open outward like every other door he had seen. Lance’s hands weren’t  visible underneath the mound of stuff he brought with him. 

“How did you open the door?” Keith growled at him. His throat was still raw. It made his voice sound scratchy like he was sick. 

Lance froze halfway through the entrance. He blinked at Keith and then looked back at the door. Suddenly something clicked in his head, “Oh! Right, I’m sorry. I don’t usually get people, so this room never needed a normal way out.” 

He brought the pile of stuff closer and Keith stepped back. “So I can leave then?” He asked suspiciously. 

Lance looked confused, “Of course you can. Let’s just get those shackles off ya first okay? They can just go back to the ocean.”

Now Keith was confused. “What?”

Lance shook his head. “One thing at a time, please.” He dropped the pile in his arms and waved his hands over it in a ‘have a look’ gesture. 

Reluctantly, Keith kneeled down to look through it. It was a collection of thin and pointy metal pieces held together by a large fluffy blanket. Keith wanted to wrap himself in its warmth, but he didn’t want to limit the use of his arms right then. A few of the metal sticks looked detailed and ornate. They had flower etchings on the sides. Keith moved those to his right and looked through the sharper of the bunch. He guessed that they could be ice-picks. He chose those and angled one of the shackles closer into his eye-line. He got to work on the lock. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Lance had knelt down across from him on the other side of the blanket. His head was tilted to the side like a curious bird as he watched Keith work.

Keith didn’t bother to answer the question. Soon he felt the telltale click of a lock unlocking, and the shackle on his right leg fell off. He started on the other one.

Lance hummed. “I guess that’s a yes.” He sounded in awe of Keith’s skills. Keith didn’t dare look up to check if his face matched the tone of his voice. 

After both shackles were kicked to the side, Lance jumped up like a spring. Keith startled but quickly followed after him. Lance bent down to grab the metal bits that weren’t used and the blanket from the ground. Keith hardened his grip on the sharp sticks he still held in his hand. He almost made a break for the doorway, which was still open, while Lance was distracted, but the man moved too fast. Before Keith could even move forward an inch Lance was wrapping the fluffy red blanket around Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith stared at him in shock as his fingers automatically tightened the warmth around him. Lance only grinned at him and straightened his arm towards the door, “Right this way, Keith.” Then he left the barren room.

Keith scrambled to follow him, able to move much faster now that he had full range of his feet. “How do you know my name?” He growled. 

Lance didn’t stop moving down the dark hallway. He shrugged, “I know all the names of the things given to me.”

Keith’s thoughts raced. He vaguely recalled that Lance had introduced himself as a Demigod. Keith was a sacrifice to an ocean deity. Those cultists on the ship wanted to be granted safe travels so they kidnapped him off the street and threw him into the ocean like a bag of chum for sharks. His thoughts jumped right past the revelation that Lance must be the deity that they were yapping about and skipped right to righteous indignation about being called a thing. 

“I am not your _ thing _ !” He yelled, snapping his teeth in warning. 

Lance stopped walking at that. He turned to face Keith with his hands up in surrender. “It’s okay. I know that.”

“I am not your fucking slave or whatever! I will slit your throat if you try anything! You hear me?!” Keith cursed at the  _ God  _ in front of him. Admittedly, he couldn’t have looked very intimidating with the wet rat look about him and the furry cloth wrapped tightly around his shoulders, but that didn’t mean that Keith wasn’t gonna give it his best. He knows how to handle psychos that think they have the right to anything from him. Being a magic being will not stop him from kicking Lance’s face in!

Lance stared at him in shock for a moment. He looked startled that Keith was so pissed off. Good, Keith thought, then he knows that Keith isn’t fucking around. “Dude, I didn’t want your mullet-haired ass anymore than you wanted to be given to me. Would you calm the hell down already!”

“Then why the hell did they kidnap me for you then?” Keith scoffed. “What? Would you have preferred a pretty girl instead?”

Lance shook a stern finger in Keith’s face. “Firstly, I’ll have you know that I’m not limited by any human gender roles, thank ya very much. And secondly, I don’t want people, period. I have no fucking idea where they got the idea that throwing me a human would make me happy!” He threw his hands up into the air. “You’re the first person I’ve ever gotten.”

Not totally convinced, but mostly calm now, Keith asked, “Then what’s with the creepy cell back there?”

“Cell?” Lance tilted his head. “No, that’s my Gift Room. All the things gifted to me show up in there. I go check on it every once in awhile to see what I got. Anything I don’t want gets sent back to the sea where it was dumped.”

Keith got stuck on the thought of Lance letting him be sent back to the dark waters that almost killed him. “Oh.” 

Lance hummed and gave him a gentle smile. “I promise you’re safe here, Buddy.” 

Keith nodded dumbly.

Lance nodded back. “Com’on.” He started walking again. 

Keith followed.

* * *

“So, as you know, back there was the Gift Room. Through here is the living area.” Lance gestured at the archway in front of them. The room was large with furniture made from wood like everything else. It was homey. Kind of like a cabin someone would find in the woods or the mountains. It even had a fireplace. That’s where Lance led Keith. He guided him into sitting on the rug by the fire and started poking around the logs. “Would you believe that I was given some fire-starters?” Lance laughed, “Whoever thought to throw those into the sea for me is either crazy or considerate.”

Keith nodded in agreement. It seemed that Lance was the type to not need outside involvement when it came to conversations. Which Keith figured was a good thing. Even when he wasn’t recovering from almost drowning and getting picked up by an actual God, he was never one for talking. 

“There’s a few guestrooms down that hallway and my room is at the end of it. The bathroom is the first door on the left. I have a library connected to the dining room through that arch and my kitchen is straight through that.” Lance continued.

He got the fire started and intently Keith felt warmer. He couldn’t help but lean forward and moan at the heat returning to his face. 

Lance chuckled. “There you go. Now. Would you like some tea? Your throat must hurt like a bitch right about now.” 

He left Keith resting by the fireplace without waiting for a reply. Keith let go of the blanket and scooted closer to the flame. God, that felt good. When Lance didn’t immediately return, he slipped his boots off and rid his feet of wet socks. After a bit, he took his shirt off as well. He left his pants on, though. While he did feel safer than before, he didn’t feel comfortable getting naked in the middle of someone else’s living room. He wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders and placed the shirt and socks in front of the fireplace to dry. Hopefully, they would dry sometime soon since Keith didn’t have anything to change into. And something told him no one decided to gift the Ocean God with a washing machine and dryer. 

Lance returned after Keith got the feeling back in his toes. If he had something to say about Keith disrobing, he didn’t mention it to him. Keith was grateful. 

“Here ya go.” He held out a black coffee cup with a blue cat on the side. 

Keith took it with a little smile. “Thanks.” It was still steaming but when Keith took a sip it didn’t burn his tongue. It tasted great; some kind of apple flavor. “Was the tea a gift a well?”

Lance grinned. “Yeah. You wouldn’t believe the stuff people think to give me.”

Keith grimaced. “Well, I got some kind of idea.”

Lance winced. “Right. Yeah, I need to do something about that.” He looked in the fire and hummed. “How do I let them know people aren’t on my wish list? Do I send them a storm or do they need a clearer message?”

“I’d do both,” Keith growled.

Lance smirked. “I’m sure you would.” They stared at each other for a bit. Suddenly, Lance’s eyes lit up. “How about we pay them a visit?”

Keith grinned. “Sure, count me in. Just give me something to stab with.”

Lance laughed.


End file.
